Battle-Class
The Battle character is a category of classes that specializes in combat - either melee, ranged or some combination of the two. The main ability scores for any Battle-class character is strength and constitution. There are five types of Battle-class characters: Warrior Warriors specialize in an equal combination of offensive ranged and melee combat. Special One Man Army: '''Utilizing their skills as offensive fighters, warriors can prove to be forces to be reckoned with on any battlefield. During battle, warriors gain +1 to BaB and their critical hit range increases +1. For every two levels the warrior advances, the character gains an additional +1 BaB. For every four levels, the warrior's critical hit range increases an additional +1. Defender Defenders specialize in an equal combination of defensive ranged and melee combat. Special '''Fortification: '''Defenders are able to use their expertise to increase the effectiveness of fortifications. While in an area that has been fortified(DM's discretion), the Defender is able to create an aura (through use of strategy) to give all allies in the area (voice-range) a +2 to AC, +2 to BaB and +1 to Fortitude and Reflex saves. Weapons deal an additional +1d4 damage during this time. At level 5, Defenders can use this ability in starship combat for when defending certain areas. Sharpshooter Sharpshooters specialize in ranged fighting - either with short-ranged weapons or sniper rifles. Accuracy is their main function. Special '''Bullet Time: '''During combat, a sharpshooter may temporarily substitute 5 temporary constitution points to initiate a 'bullet time' effect. During this effect, time slows down for the sharpshooter enabling him to make super accurate snap shots and to dodge incoming bullets. During 'bullet time', sharpshooter gains an additional attack per round, +4 to ranged attack rolls, +4 dodge AC and +10' movement speed. This lasts for two rounds. Dreadnought Dreadnoughts specialize in using offensive close combat and melee weapons to great effect. Special '''Battle Focus: During combat, a Dreadnought is totally focused on the battle, ignoring all damage inflicted upon him. Dreadnought are immune to effects of heavy damage (will not be phased if a hit does more than 50% of their HP) and will not fall unconscious until they reach -10 HP. Martial Artist Martial Artists are masters of hand-to-hand combat, relying on natural weapons more than anything else. Special Zen: '''Martial Artists have +2 to all saving throws. During combat, they may choose to have an additional +1 be added to their AC or attack rolls. Their natural weapons are treated as +1 weapons. Every three levels, their natural weapon bonus increases by an additional +1. Class Feats '''Haul: '''Character is considered to have +4 strength when calculating push and carry loads. '''Stability: '''Character gains +4 stability bonus on all rolls made to resist being tripped, overrun, knocked prone, or pushed back by a bull rush attack '''Unhindered: '''When calculating a character strength in regards to carrying capacity, the armor the character is wearing does not factor in the final number. At level 4, this also factors in to running speed. '''Heavy Artillery: '''All weapons used by character are treated as one size category smaller than they are. Minimum: Small '''Light Sleeper: Can make listen checks while asleep. Living Weapon: '''Unarmed strikes do more damage. At 1st level, a character deals 1d6 points of damage with an unarmed strike. At 3th level, damage increases to 2d4. At 6th level, it increases to 3d4. ''Requires wisdom 16.'' '''Steamroller: The character does not need to make a movement action before attempting to overrun a target. Character also gets +2 vs trip attempts. Requires strength 16. '' '''Harm's Way: '''Once per round, if a character is adjacent to an ally who is targeted by a direct melee or ranged attack (but not an area effect), the character can subject him or herself to the attack in the ally's stead. ''Requires character level 2, Dexterity 15. '' '''Second Wind: '''The character can make a second saving throw vs a stun/knock-out attack should they fail the first one. ''Requires character level 2. '' '''Fearless: Immune to Fear Effects. '''''Requires character level 2. Steady Hand: '''The character does not suffer any penalties while attempting to fire from a moving vehicle. ''Requires character level 3. '' 'Ability Surge X : '''For a number of minutes equal to the characters level, the character gains +''X STR and -''X'' AC. ''Requires character level 3. '' '''Master Defender X:' '''Whenever a character chooses to fight defensively, they may add ''X to their AC and take away X ''from their attack rolls. 'Requires character level 3. ''' Dead Eye: Character has an increased ability to hit the weak-points on opponents (either holes in armor, places not as protected and other vital targets) and deal more damage. While attempting shots at vital points, the character suffers -2 to attack rolls, but gains a +2 to critical hit range. Requires character level 3 and dexterity 16. Instincts: '''Battle Classes have incredibly attuned instincts, which can give them quite an edge in ambush situations. They are never flat-footed (unless they are asleep or unconscious) and may make Reflex saves to dodge or counter sneak attacks. ''Requires character level 3.'' 'Tactical Aid X: '''Allies within 15 feet of a character who is providing tactical aid gains ''X to their attack rolls (X is the character's level). A character may carry out tactical aid for up to their level in rounds. '' Requires character level 4 and Charisma 15.'' '''One Bullet Left: After extended fire fights, and against all that seems natural, the character will always have a single bullet in their gun that they may use when they choose. ''Requires character level 5. '' Category:Class Category:Class Category Category:Battle